Betrothed
by mackenzieL17
Summary: A young Prince Killian Jones is betrothed to a younger Princess Emma. Snow isn't quite to happy with Charming's decision to marry off their un born daughter. Soon Snow learns to deal with it but a surprise war on Killian's kingdom pull the young friends away. Killian and Emma meet later in their lives unaware that they know each other but soon find out that they do. KillianxEmma
1. Chapter 1

"You did what?" Snow asked clutching her stomach.

"No honey please let me explain. It obviously wouldn't happen until they're older, it will unite our kingdoms!" Charming said walking up to me.

"No I can't believe you married off your first daughter BEFORE she has even been born!" Snow yelled.

"Honey relax, the baby."

"The baby you married off, Oh my gosh Charming!" Snow said pacing around her room.

"It'll unite our kingdom with the Kingdom of Roger. There's a reason everyone calls them the Jolly Roger's."

"Is it because they have their teenage sons marry babies?" Snow asked still angry.

"He's two! It's because they're a really nice kingdom." Charming said watching Snow sit on their bed rubbing her bump. He grabbed the end of the bed and watched as tears slid down her face.

"I can't believe you did that. How long will we have her?" Snow asked looking up, her greens eyes were watery.

"Until she's 24. We still haven't decided what they're living arrangements would be. They might live with us."

"Oh joy, we can see our daughter get wedded to some stranger. Maybe we'll hear her get bedded too." Snow said throwing her hands up dramatically. Charming cringed at the last statement.

"Look I love our daughter and I've met Katrina's and Scott's child. He has an older brother but I refused him. I chose the two year old named Killian. He has dark hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. He seems like a happy child."

"Children can change." Snow argued.

"Trust me he won't." Charming smiled and gave Snow a kiss which she accepted and she hated herself for liking it so much. No matter how crazy Charming was she'd always love him.

*2 months later*

"You invited them over for dinner?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I want you to meet them and little Killian." Charming said kissing her forehead. Snow had been angry the past two months and last few days she had been craping up making her mood even more sour. "They're coming tomorrow." Charming said situating himself in bed. Snow rubbed her stomach and slipped in next to him.

"Goodnight." Snow said rolling over to not face him.

*The Next Morning*

Snow rolled over to find Charming out of his bed. "Charming?" She called out. There was no reply. She laid in bed a few moments and then Charming walked into the room, she could tell because she could here his boots.

"Snow, honey? It's time to get up." He said shaking her slightly. She turned to him with a smile but it was soon gone because her cramps had come back. She winced slightly, and pushed her black waves of hair from her face.

"I don't feel so good Charming. Can't we just wait until after our little girl's birth?"

"Are you alright?" Charming asked ignoring her question.

"I just have cramps, the mid-wife says it's when the baby is close to coming."

"Maybe we should-" Charming began but was cut off.

"I'm sure a few hours couldn't hurt." Snow said getting up from bed and changing into something more Queen like.

"Do you think Regina's going to crash our party?" Charming asked with a chuckle, as Snow tried on dresses.

"No, I told you she's actually very nice. That Robin Hood fellow isn't so bad after all." Snow laughed. She knew Robin from when she was a bandit too.

"An evil queen and an outlaw causing havoc, who would've guessed?" He teased.

"So how's the marriage going to happen will they be complete strangers?" Snow asked finally finding a comfortable dress that she liked.

"No, we will visit them often as will they. They want the children to be friends." Charming smiled.

"But what if they don't love each other?" Snow asked worriedly. Charming frowned at that statement.

"I don't know." He said rubbing his eyes, there were so many possibilities. You couldn't force people to fall in love. A servant entered the room.

"King Scott and Queen Katrina and their sons are here." He informed them with a bow.

"Thank you, sir." Charming said. The servant closed the door and Snow looked paler than usual.

"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know, something feels wrong." Snow said clutching her stomach.

"With the baby?" Charming asked. Snow nodded and sat on the bed.

"I think she might be coming today, the cramps are getting worse." Snow said trying to have a brave face.

Emma was born that night. Snow didn't get to meet Killian.

Until 5 years later.

An adorable blond ran through the halls, Daddy had said they were having guest and that she needed to look her best! Emma giggled at the little rhyme her father told her. Her green eyes shining. She was going to meet a new friend, who was a boy no less but she didn't care. Snow scooped an excited Emma into her arms and kissed her, Emma squealed in delight.

"Come on Princes, get into a dress." Snow said trying to pull the pants off of her daughter.

"No dress mommy!" Emma said crossing her arms.

"Please Emma, you have too. It's a fancy thing."

"Fancy?" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes very fancy." Snow nodded.

"Fine." Her little voice said. Snow smiled and clapped. Emma rolled her little eyes and pulled off her pants. Snow slipped a pretty red dress over her head. "I love red mommy!" Emma said looking down at her dress.

"I know my darling." Snow said putting a bunch of kisses over her daughters face. They went down stairs and Emma saw her dad greeting some other people. An older boy glanced from around his dad's leg and a smaller boy from around his mother's. Emma went pink in the face. She didn't know there were two boys!

"Emma!" Her dad said pulling her in close for a hug. The man laughed and gestured to the oldest boy.

"This is my son Liam." Liam smiled with a little wave. "And Emma this is your... special friend my other son Killian. He's 7." Killian raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Hello, lass." Killian said, his blue eyes were shining.

"Hi." Emma said shyly. Killian smiled at her shyness and pulled at his tight collar while Emma pulled on the sleeves of her dress. Snow smiled at the young boy, they seemed alike both bothered by their fancy clothes.

The parents talked and Liam stayed because he was 11 after all and thought he was needed with adults.

"So love what do you like to do for fun?" Killian asked. Love? was this kid serious.

"I'm not your love." Emma said.

"I know, I just call everyone that."

"Oh, do you want to play knights and dragons. My daddy's always the dragon." Emma giggled.

"Sure, as long as I get to be a Captain."

"Captain? Like a pirate?" Emma said. Her mom would always pretend to be a pirate and try to stop her on her way to the dragon.

"No, silly. Like a Captain in the Navy. A good guy."

"I like that." Emma said pulling at her dress.

They played for hours, Killian had unbuttoned his stuffy collar and Emma ditched the dress for pants. Soon they were battling with wooden swords.

"You're not bad for a girl!" Killian laughed.

"My daddy taught me." She said stabbing him in the stomach, he laid down and fake died. Soon his parents came to collect Killian and they left. "When's Killian coming back, I like him." Emma asked when Snow tucked her into bed that night.

"Hopefully soon." Snow said with a smile.

Killian didn't come back. There was something about a horrible war in his Kingdom. Emma soon forgot about Killian, her life as a Princess was to hectic for her to worry about a boy she'd met a long time ago.

*15 years later*

A 20 year old Emma laced up her boots and threw on her cape. "Bye Neal." She said ruffling her younger brother's black hair.

"Bye!" He said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.

"Mom I'm just going for a ride." Emma said, moving down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Snow called.

"I always am." Emma called back.

"Don't stay out to late."

"No promises." Emma said under her breath. She grabbed her tan horse she'd named Bug and got on the saddle with ease, dresses sucked. She raced towards the woods, it was always so pretty in the spring.

The wind whipped through her long brown hair, Bug's breathing wasn't even heavy. She was going straight toward her favorite place. A small clearing next to a rushing stream, surrounded by trees for privacy. When she could see it through the trees she slowed Bug down and hopped off , leading him through the trees. She heard a branch break under someone's foot in the clearing. She stopped and her smile disappeared, she could see a bright blue jacket and dark black, short hair. He looked tall and strong. She pulled her long knife just in case. The stranger looked down at a knife puzzled and scratched his head, his dark brown horse ate leaves next to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping from the trees. He jumped slightly and turned to her, dropping the map.

"What are you doing here love?" His blue eyes couldn't hide that he looked interested in her. He studied her body and licked his lips.

"I'm not your love." She said holding the knife higher, he noticed it and raised an eyebrow. "Get out of my clearing."

"Sorry love I didn't realize it was yours, didn't have your name on it, which would be?"

"Emma." She said.

"Captain Killian Jones of the Roger navy. I captain the ship the Jolly Roger." He said trying to impress her, she rolled her eyes. "What's your title? Miss, Mrs., or Ms.?" He asked seductively.

"Princess actually." She said, his cockiness seemed to wash away.

"Princess Emma?" He asked and then dropped down to one knee. "I was actually trying to find your kingdom, my lady."

"Get up Captain, I'll lead you." She almost spat.

"Good." He smiled with a wink and got up on his horse.

"What's your purpose in my kingdom?" Emma asked.

"My father sent me to convers with yours. Some matter long ago."

"Who would be your father?" Emma asked.

"King Scott of Roger." Killian said.

"And you introduce yourself as Captain instead of Prince?" Emma asked.

"I like Captain better than Knight or Prince." He said with a shrug. Emma got onto Bug and the trotted towards the kingdom.

"So Killian Roger-"

"Jones actually." He corrected her much to Emma's annoyance.

"But your kingdom's name is Roger." Emma said.

"My father married the princess of Roger, my mother Katrina. So his last name is Jones."

"I like Killian Jones better."

"As do I lass, you know you look familiar." He said riding up closer to her. She didn't realize that the way her spoke and raised his eyebrow was familiar to her as well until he said it.

"So do you actually." Emma replied.

"Good so I'm not crazy." He smiled.

"Not very." She muttered. "So why'd you become a Captain of the Royal Navy?" She asked mocking his accent.

"Oh very funny lass. It was because my Kingdom was going through a huge war with some invaders so my parents enrolled me and my older brother, Liam into the Navy so we could learn skills that would keep us safe. We enjoyed to so much we stayed even after the war was over, which was 10 years. Started when I was 8."

"How old are you now?" Emma asked.

"22." He replied.

"So I was 6." She whispered. She remembered mentioning a war a long time ago.

"You look younger than 20 lass." He said grabbing his scruffy chin. He had a black hair around his mouth and face. Making him look more like a pirate than a navy Captain.

"You look older than 22." She commented and Killian grunted. Emma picked up the speed of her horse in efforts to be better than Killian. Killian noticed and picked up his horses speed and soon they were racing back to the kingdom laughing. They came to the stables and stopped.

"That was fun love." Killian jumping off his horse and going to help Emma off, and she let him much to both of their surprises.

"Yeah it was." She replied and Killian leaned in close to him, he smelt fresh like the sea. She leaned back and ran around him, Killian raised an eyebrow to her. "C-come on." Emma said nervously. Killian nodded and followed her through the door that connected to her kitchen. The women working in her greeted her happily and started whispering when they saw Killian. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her guest's hand leading him through all of the women. He smiled at them. "My father should be I his study."

"Emma who's this?" Snow asked, cutting her off from going up the stairs.

"Ummm, Captain Killian Jones from the Royal Navy of Roger." Emma spilled.

"Killian? Wow you're so big now!" Snow said grabbing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"I'm sure you don't you were only 7 when you visited."

"That's why Emma looked familiar, she was 5 when we met." Killian said turning to Emma with a smile.

"A Captain of the Navy now huh?" Charming said coming down the stairs.

"Yes sir." Killian said with a bow. Emma smiled happily. Charming grabbed Killian and hugged him.

"I'm happy you made it safely." Charming said.

"I wouldn't have without your lovely daughter." Killian said with a wink. Charming looked at him with no expression.

"Killian we need to talk please follow me." Charming said motioning Killian up the stairs.

"Nice to see you again Queen Charming." Killian said bowing.

"Please call me Snow." She said and Killian nodded, he turned towards Emma and kissed her hand.

"Good bye love." He said. Killian followed Charming up the stairs and out of view.

"What are they talking about?" Emma asked Snow. Emma's mother shrugged, Emma starred at her mother and Snow didn't look away.

"We're betrothed?" Killian asked dumbfounded by what Charming told him.

"Yes, but you can't tell Emma. She'll shut you down, she's not a very open person." Charming said.

"What if she doesn't like me and I don't like her?" Killian said with attitude. "You can't force people to fall in love."

"I'm not trying to force you Killian, I just want to see if it'll work. You were supposed to spend a lot of time together when you were younger and you got along very well when you were 7 and she was 5. But then the war happened ..." Charming looked away from Killian's blue eyes.

"We did, didn't we." Killian said remembering. Charming nodded.

"Do you like me daughter?" Charming asked.

"She is beautiful." Killian nodded. "She seems very lovely. I will try and see if it works. I did love someone once and I vowed never to do it again but I'll try. I'll try Charming."

"Thank you Killian." Charming said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and favorite for more CaptainSwan!<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**-Mackenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Emma." Killian said coming up behind the blond who was reading a book. She jumped slightly and put the book down.

"Hello Killian, what did my father say?" She asked with a smile. She almost made Killian sweat, but thankfully being on the Navy and having interaction with countless pirates made him a smooth liar. And he hated lying.

"Just some royal treaty thing, our kingdoms were once friends. He wants to be friends again." He smiled.

"That's great." She replied.

"So tell me about yourself Emma."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to be staying for a while... to uh... work on that treaty with your father." Killian lied but a little less smoothly, she's hard to talk too. Why is she so hard to talk too? This had never happened to him before... before... Milah. Before she left him. He sighed and shook his head, how had he not known about this beautiful girl, why'd he let himself be ripped to shreds by Milah?

"Oh, alright then. Well I enjoy riding, reading and sword fighting." She said shyly. "I'm not a big fan of dresses and enjoy hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Hot chocolate?" Killian asked confused.

"Yeah, well you know chocolate, they just melt chocolate down and add warm milk. It's very delicious." She said blushing, her cheeks perfectly red. He joined her on the couch she was sitting on.

"Do you dance?" He asked sliding closer to her.

"Yeah, I've been to a couple balls but I'm not very good. My dad taught me and he's a great dancer. I just feel like sometimes this life wasn't meant for me. Like I wasn't supposed to be here..." She widened her eyes realizing what she just confessed to Killian. Killian smiled.

"I understand love, when I was in the Navy for a long time, I dreamed of being a pirate, no rules, no boundaries, countless riches and women." He chuckled at the last part.

"That's interesting coming from a guy who wanted to be a Captain of the navy when we were playing all those year ago." They raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Fair enough." Killian smiled. "So how would you like to spend the rest of your day?" She rolled her eyes. "With me I hope." He smiled and she rolled them yet again.

"I prefer to be on my own." Emma said looking down.

"What no family?" Killian teased and Emma looked up at him seriously, her green eyes had sadness in them.

"My parents love me but sometimes I feel replaced by my younger brother, Neal." Emma said. It was so to talk to him. Why was it so easy to talk to him?

"Aye, lass. My brother Liam does outshine me in the Navy. He's a good leader." Killian chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know why I feel this way. I love Neal but I can't help but feel replaced. They didn't raise me like they wanted to because they were to busy focusing on not going to war with the same people that attacked you." Emma shook her head and sighed. "I need to go to sword lessons. Would you like to join?"

"You are a very strong woman Emma, I see the strength you have. Don't let being a princess hide the real you. And... I would love to join you." Killian replied. She didn't know how to reply to his words, he was a stranger, who called her strong and seemed to know her better than she knew herself. She had tangled with bad guys before like a evil magician's son and she didn't want to be hurt again. She used to love to easily.

She had magic too, magic she didn't know how to control and that she hid from her family. The Blue Fairy told her she was made by the power of True Love and that's why she had these powers but she never told anyone. Maybe Killian would understand.

"Tell me more about you." Emma said leading him to her training room.

"Well I'm deviously handsome, but you already knew that, and I enjoy some good rum." He smiled and Emma smirked back.

"Anything I don't know Captain?" Emma asked and his eyebrows raised.

"I love the sea but mermaids are menaces, I enjoy reading, and I too, enjoy sword fighting." Killian smiled.

"Reading? I'm surprised." Emma laughed opening the door to her training room and grabbing a sword from it's shelf. Killian did as well.

"So love where's your teacher?" Killian asked.

"I don't need one." She said lunging at him and he smoothly knocked the sword back, he retaliated and soon their swords were clicking together at a fast pace. Emma was aggressive and a little less formatted than Killian who kept his head in a sword fight. Emma got to wild and Killian was able to knock her down. "Oof." She said feeling the hair rushing out of her body.

"You know love I enjoy doing more pleasurable things with a woman on her back." He chuckled mischievously pointing his sword down at her. Emma spun and hit his legs with her own. Killian came crashing down and Emma stood above him. He smiled and rolled over and got back up smoothly and the fight began again. "Love these swords are real so take it easy!" Killian laughed when Emma slashed at his stomach. Emma laughed back and went harder. They were pressing their swords against each other and pushing with all their might. Sweat ran down Emma's forehead and Killian had sweat going down his back and neck. Emma broke them apart and turned away for a split second, Killian tapped her butt with the tip of the sword. She gasped and whipped her hair as she turned towards him. They fought more intensely now as if they weren't intense before. Killian made one small mistake and Emma punched him in the face. He dropped to the ground holding his nose.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled when he saw the blood coming out of his nose. Emma immediately dropped next to him chuckling slightly.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard I'm so sorry." She said getting him a rag and holding it too his nose.

"It's alright lass, I didn't mean to offend you by touching your arse." Killian's nose had stopped bleeding and they were so close Killian could smell the sweetness of her and the hint of sweat that covered her face. He leaned in slowly and she let him.

Soon their lips touched and the passionately kissed. A tingled spread across Emma's body something that had never happened before, Killian had only felt something like this once with Milah. They drew away to breath and Killian went for it again and Emma let him again.

Emma pulled away and got up.

"I'm sorry love." Killian said and Emma looked at him.

"I'm just used to being alone." Emma replaced her sword and ducked out of the training center and into her room.

Killian sat on the floor and shook his head. It was to soon for that. He did like her and he felt something different in his heart. His palms started to sweat and he felt like he needed one more kiss. He felt love for Emma and he didn't even know her full name.

"Emma!" He called and ran out after her. All the doors in the hallway were open but one. He was already chasing after this woman and they just met. He had a feeling that he would be chasing for a long time. "Emma?" He asked knocking on the door. She opened it with tears in her eyes.

"Killian not now." She said.

"I'm sorry that was out of line, I shouldn't have done that. I just... have feelings for you." Killian confessed.

"The worst thing is that I feel it too." She replied. "I haven't been lucky in love Captain."

"Just tell me one thing." Killian said.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you kiss me again?" He asked. Emma grabbed his collar and brought his lips to hers. They pulled away to soon.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes Emma Charming it does." Killian smiled.

"It's Emma Swan." She replied.

"I like that Swan."

"As do I." Emma replied shutting the door on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave a review and check out my other stories!<strong>

**Thanks, I love you!**

**-Mackenzie **


	3. Chapter 3

*Killian Pov*

"So how'd it go with Emma?" Charming asked leading me to my room for the night, Emma didn't come down for dinner and he could tell something was on my mind.

"Great... then bad mate. We kissed and she had mixed feelings. I'm sorry Charming." I said.

"Listen... Mate... call me David. It's my real name and give Emma time. We love her immensely and want her to be happy. She doesn't seem happy with us for some reason but she can learn to be happy with you. You're something new and exciting in her life and she hasn't been with the best guys in the past for her young age. She wants love Jones, she just doesn't know what it is and if she deserves it. " David finished and patted me on the back. "Your room is fully furnished and clothed. We look around the same size. Good night Captain."

"Good night David." I said with a slight bow and entered my room. Emma's room was right down the hall should I? No, leave her be. I changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. It was nice, my eyes were getting droopy but I couldn't fall asleep not without talking to Emma first. I rolled out of bed and walked out of my room I could see her door just a head. The knob turned slowly and Emma walked out, I ducked behind a wall and watched as she walked down stairs in her nightgown. I followed closely as she ducked into the kitchen, she crashed around a while to I went in. She was digging in a drawer for something.

"Swan?" I asked and she turned, a bread roll was in her mouth.

"Captain." She nodded after taking the roll out of her mouth.

"What are you doing in the wee hours love?" I asked.

"I skipped dinner and it caught up to me. I couldn't sleep." She took a bite of the roll.

"Fair enough by why'd you skip dinner?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"You. Why are you actually here Killian?" She asked.

"I told you, your father, the treaty, friendship." I smiled, maybe more than friendship.

"My mom told me I was supposed to marry someone when I was older, I was betrothed but we didn't know what became of my husband. Mom described him as brave with bright blue eyes and raven black hair." Emma raised her eyebrow at me and walked closer.

"He sounds quite dashing love." I said taking a step back.

"It's you isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I said, my voice going an octave higher.

"Fine don't tell me, I was going to fight the marriage anyway." She growled, grabbing another roll and pushing past me.

"Love!" I called but she kept walking. Making her fall in love with me would be harder than I thought, much harder. I waited till she disappeared up the steps and walked up to my own room, I wanted to talk to her tell her why I kissed her, why I was here. She found out and _I_ choked. So much for being a brave Captain.

_A few months passed and Killian still tried with Emma who was vey cold at first but got warmer and warmer as the weather got colder and colder. Is was a week away from Christmas and Killian thought he should get his... whatever he was with Emma... a couple? A lover? Just testing the water? He just wanted to get** his** Emma a present._

"Bloody hell!" Killian cursed seeing all of the necklaces surrounding him. His family would be coming for the holiday. He had already picked something up for everyone, even Emma's family but Swan was a different person to shop for. She was starting to give in to him, she didn't talk or look at him for a while, but then he rented a boat and took her under the stars and they kissed again after all that time not doing so. They would take walks in the woods, they would sword fight, they would save people from bandits. They were the heroes of the kingdom! He couldn't even find Emma the present she deserved. The bell to the store rang.

"Killian!" Emma called and he froze up. What the bloody hell was she doing here?  
>"Swan?" Killian called and she found him, her sword at her hip and holding his out to him. Her cream hood was pulled over her head covering her face. These were her bandit fighting attire.<p>

"Come on Captain, there's some bad guys to bag." She said thrusting the sword into his hands and throwing his black cloak at him. He dusted the snow flakes off and put it on. Emma smirked and put his hood on for him. She locked her lips with his but for only a second. "Look what my mom got us."

"Your mother knows about this!" Killian asked horrified, he wondered if her strict father knew they endangered their lives almost everyday. It was an accident they became the Caped Duo.

They were walking in the woods, they had been practicing some sword fighting in the snow. They had the capes they had on now. An older peasant woman and her husband were being robbed. They flipped up their hoods and flew into action to save them. The bandits told their friends and everyone immediately wanted to kill the them, typical right?

Emma smiled thrusting a black eye mask into Killian's hands.

"A mask dear?" He asked.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to know that we're some princess and prince. Especially since this is my kingdom. Could cause a war." She replied tying on her cream colored a mask, it went around her eyes and covered her nose and most of her forehead leaving just her perfect lips in view. Killian's mask did the same. Emma's bright green eyes looked brighter with that cream colored mask. "You look hot." Emma stated fixing the mask on his face. "The black of the mask makes your blue eyes really stand out."

"Thanks love, you look quite beautiful as well." Killian replied. "What's the issue Swan?"

"Bandits, about five, starting fights and stealing money in your favorite tavern. I heard they're stealing rum." She said.

"Not on our watch. For the RUM!" Killian shouted and smiled at Emma who chuckled.

"Come on you drunk." She replied grabbing his hand and leading him out of the store and away from any potential presents he might have bought.

The tavern was just through the town square which wasn't far but Emma wanted to go in with style. By style she meant on horses. She jumped onto Bug and he was surprised to see his horse as well. Emma had been pestering him to give his horse a name but he hadn't thought of one.

Soon they stood in front of the tavern, Emma's flowing blond hair poured out of her hood making her look majestic.

Emma nodded to Killian and he threw open the door just as a very big, muscular bandit was about to punch this guy in the face.

" Put him down." Killian said drawing his sword. The bandit smiled, and dropped the guy. He pulled a huge looking knife, and chuckled.

"Looks like the Love Heroes are here." He called to his friends, four more guys kept out of the shadows of the bar. He was the biggest and it just went down in size from there. Maybe this wasn't a good fight, maybe Killian should take Emma in his arms and run away. Emma wouldn't run.

"Leave the tavern now." Emma said drawing her sword too. She turned to Killian and mouthed _Love Heroes? _She smirked and one of the guys turned toward her.

"What are ya smiling at hun? Your boyfriend here?" He cackled taking a step towards her, he was the 2nd biggest and had a small knife in his hand, but it was caked in blood.

"Let's gut him then, what do you think of that?" The 3rd biggest said.

"This." Emma thrust her sword forward knocking the knife out of number 2's hand.

"What the?" He stated before getting an elbow to the face. Killian watched as she easily knocked 2 out, 3 went after her. The biggest guy grabbed Killian by the collar and lifted him up.

"Easy mate, this is real leather." Killian brought his knee up into 1's stomach. He dropped Killian and sunk to his knees where he was greeted by a knee to the face. From Emma.

"I got your back." She smiled running at 4. Of course she would take on the biggest of the guys left in the silent tavern. Everyone watched in awe at Killian's girl. But the Captain couldn't let her have all of the fun. He charged at 5 who had sword, they clashed for a while and he heard Emma cry out when she was thrown to the wall. He quickly punched 5 in the face and jumped on the back of 4, he wanted to slit his throat so bad. As gruesome as it sounds, he wanted to hurt, even kill anyone who hurt Emma. Instead he wrapped his forearm around 4's neck and squeezed. 4 Gasped for air and let go of Emma who sunk to the ground. He reached for Killian trying to throw in off, but Killian hung on and soon 4 was on his knees. Killian kept squeezing until he passed out. Killian got up, both of their hoods have bee thrown off. Emma surveyed the bar and grabbed Killian's arm, they walked out together and hoped on their horses. They put their swords back into their sheaths and rode off towards the castle. Emma looked defeated even though they won.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked, they slowed their horses.

"I didn't need your help." Emma grumbled.

"It's not wrong to get help." Killian said. "You helped me."

"Yeah but I'm a woman helping a man, I just didn't want to be the damsel in distress. I'm not that type of princess."

"I know love, that's why we helped that old woman and man. That's why we keep helping people because you're not that type of princess."

"Thanks Killian."

"If you don't went my help-"

"No!" Emma shouted and Killian smiled.

"Good, I wasn't going to let you anyway love." Killian leaned across to Emma and pecked her on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. <strong>

**I felt like this chapter was slightly random. This story isn't supposed to be a long one that's why I keep speeding things up. The whole caped duo thing was something I had dreamed of writing for a while. **

**I thought I would throw it in the story but IDK if it fits.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Oh and name of Killian's horse anyone?**

**PLEASE COMMENT, fav and follow.**

**Thanks!****-Mackenzie **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't keep lying to her mate." Killian said to Charming.

"Well you guys obviously like each other." Charming said. "And after becoming kingdom heroes you owe me."

"She's not going to like me after she found out how long I've been lying, and you know about that mate?" Killian asked and Charming nodded. "Come on mate, you've been in an arranged marriage before! It's bloody horrendous I've heard!

"Yes I was but I set Emma up with you for a different reason. I knew you would like each other."

"Are you drunk mate?" Killian asked shocked.

"I went to this witch and she prophesized that she would love a Captain and she even loved you in another life."

"Another life? You're making no sense."

"No, like another time period, if something had went different in the past."

"Oh." Killian said.

"I would appreciate it if you and Emma didn't fight bandits anymore." Charming said raising his eyebrows and going back to look at his map and documents.

"Try telling her that mate." Killian said turning to leave.

He walked down the hall and passed Neal's room. "Killian!" His sweet angel called.

"Yes, Emma?" He replied.

"Come on, follow me."

"Emma it's bloody dark outside, your father said no more bandit fighting. It's like practically hunting your own mother." Killian whined.

"I'm not talking about bandit hunting, we'll do that later." Killian rolled his eyes.

"No, we can't I don't want your father to get mad at me. Not when things are so good."

"Fine. Just follow me and grab a coat." She said and walked away. Fine? Emma said fine? Nothing with Emma was ever that easy. Killian popped into his room and grabbed his nearest coat. He threw it on and walked down the stairs. Emma was waiting for him, her green eyes looked seductive almost. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the snow. He shivered and his blue eyes met her green ones for the thousandth time.

"Swan can we go back inside? It's bloody cold." He said gesturing to the snow. She simply shook her head and led him up some stairs, soon they were on the roof of the castle. A little fire was going, a table and chairs were set out and a bottle of rum waited to be opened. "Emma?" He asked turning toward her. She sat in the chair and smiled popping open the bottle and grabbing glasses.

"This is for you." Emma said holding up a glass filled with the liquid. He sat and sipped the drink while Emma downed it. "Thanks for telling me." She said pouring herself another glass.

"What love?" He asked batting his eyelashes, she chugged her drink and poured another.

"I never used to like rum before we met... fiancé." Emma replied. Killian laughed.

"Fiancé..." Killian said nervously.

"I know Killian. Mom told me, I heard you and Dad talking. I know Killian. We're Betrothed."

"Emma..."

"And you didn't want to tell me."

"I-I didn't want you to be forced to love me. I wanted you to love me because you can." Killian said looking into his hands, a cold winter air blew into them making the fire shake.

"I don't love you." Emma stated. "But I was starting too."

"Was?" Killian asked looking up at her. She sighed heavily, it's never that easy with Emma.

"I don't like liars."

"Emma, I-I love you." Killian said looking at her, her eyes were once hard but grew soft. "I love you Emma Swan."

"Killian I-"

"It's ok if you're not ready to love me but I love you. I know we haven't known each other long."

"Killian-"

"It's ok Emma if you want to end whatever this is. Our story wasn't supposed to go on forever."

"Killian would you shut up for a second. I said I don't like liars, I was lying." Emma growled, Killian's eyes widened. Tears formed in her eyes. "The worst part of the lie is that I can't let you go. I don't want to lose you Killian Jones. I love you too." The tears flowed from her eyes like a shining stream.

"You love me?" Killian said shocked. She nodded. Killian practically threw his chair back when he stood up and rushed to her side. He pressed his mouth to hers with a passionate force. They struggled to breathe as their mouths met aggressively over and over.

"I love you Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

Their mouths met again, it was an easy fluid motion. Like nothing in the world mattered anymore, like it all stopped. Snow landed in their hair, and bit at their skin. They didn't care, they didn't stop. They were both holding back for many days, months, years even. They had a life before each other but they couldn't remember it. Maybe they should get married, maybe they shouldn't but they weren't thinking about it.

It was just a Princess and her Captain.

It was just Emma and Killian.

It was True Love.

Nothing can ever stop that, nothing can ever come between them. Not old loves, not old feeling, not curses, or threats or people's opinions because nothing mattered but the warm feeling they shared with each other. The quickened heart beats, the sweaty palms, the seductive stares. His mouth meeting hers.

One heart for two people.

Two halves of a whole.

Love in it's purest form.

Killian wasn't thinking pure though, he just thought how bad he wanted her. How much he loved her.

Emma was just happy to be loved. She wasn't pure either though, her past loves made sure of that.

Emma pulled back from Killian.

"We can't."

"No you're right. We can't not yet. Not until I call you my wife, not until the kingdom knows how much I love you, not till our families know." Killian smiled at her kissing her one last time and pulling some snow from her hair. Emma smiled and laughed through her happy tears, happy to actually be loved.

Killian did love Emma, no question about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Happy Friday. I hope finals have gone well and to others (like myself) good luck next week!<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter. I might revise it later because the 3rd chapter just doesn't fit but I'll put it in my draft box and maybe pull it out later. Modern AU or Enchanted Forest? **

**AHHH the Mid-Season finally is this Sunday! I can't handle all of these mid-season finales, like all of my fav shows are leaving! **

**I'm really going to miss the frozen characters too! Like holy crap, I'm going to miss them. Elsa and Anna are just perfect... Kristoff was ok. **

**Cruella de Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula are coming so that'll be interesting but idk how Cruella could be a villain in the OUAT world. she just makes coats... out of puppies...**

**I need Hook to get his heart back and Emma to get it for him. I really want Emma to tell Hook I love you, also. Freaking Rumple... **

**We all see Hook loves Emma but I want those 3 words to come from her mouth so I know it's real. I also want CS wedding and babies. Is that to much to asked Adam & Eddy? :(**

**anyway... how about a Question of the Day?**

**If you could have any character in Once who would it be? Also I still need more horse names for Killian's dark brown horse. I got Smee. Thanks for that suggestion btw! You guys should come up with more then I'll post them and we'll vote. Yay voting! But I need responses to do that!**

**I'd enjoy seeing something that I'm going to write a fanfic about... just wait guys it's going to be amazing. Then I'm going to email it to Adam and Eddy and see if they like it. :) :) :) **

**I really want them to focus on the author though.**

**I'm going to write a fanfic about that too. What is the author was a kid. That'd be so funny. Or like a moody teenager? Haha**

**Have a great night guys. I love you so much!  
>Please comment because without comments people won't be interested in my story then I get no motivation to write. Plus I want to hear from you guys!<strong>

**It would make me super happy even if you just said "Hi" it would be cool if I got more than Hi but beggars can't be choosers. **

**ILY**

**-Mackenzie **


	5. Chapter 5

Killian woke up to find the space next to him empty. He rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes and tried to brush down his bed head with his fingers. Didn't work. "Emma love?" He called out into the darkness of his room, they had spent the night together, not in that way even though they both wanted too. No reply from his Swan. He got out of bed in nothing but sleeping pants. He opened his door to see Emma.

"Killian you scared the hell out of me!" She breathed, swishing her satin robe.

"You left." He mumbled.

"Yeah I know-" Her words were cut off by his mouth to hers. "I love you." Emma said when they finally pulled away.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead and burying both hands into her hair. Her soft golden locks. She laughed and caressed his face, her smile was contagious, he smiled back. He didn't see it very often. "What time is it?" Killian asked not worrying where his Emma went.

"Very early morning." She said pulling back his curtains, the moon was still out but you could see the warm colors of day peaking up behind a mountain.

"So we still have time." He growled seductively. Killian picked her up and she could see the muscles in his arms bulge. He threw her into bed and got on top kissing her neck up and down. She laughed and tried to push him off but Killian meant business.

"Killian!" She called, he pulled up from her neck and smiled crookedly. "No." She scolded noticing the sudden tightness in his pants. He moaned and flopped down next to her trying to cover it up. She chuckled and hugged herself around his naked top half. "Actually now that I think of it, I don't mind." She said eyeing his pants again.

"What?" Killian asked turning to her, his eyebrow raised, he licked his gorgeous lips.

"Take charge Captain." She said saluting him. Killian smiled and jumped back on top of her wiggling his way out of his pants.

* * *

><p>"Good morning David." Snow said, kissing his chin.<p>

"Morning." Charming said kissing her lips. There was a knock on their door. "Come in!" Charming called. Their 12 year old son, Neal walked in.

"Hello." He said his greenish blue eyes sparkling, his dark hair almost hung in his eyes. He looked just like David. "Look what I found in the attic!" He smiled, he always liked exploring. He held out a brown thick book lined in gold.

"Once Upon a Time?" Snow smiled taking the book from her son and inviting him into bed. She opened the pages looking at the beautiful colors and words.

"That looks like you mom." Neal said pointing to an exact drawing of her.

"It does." Snow said passing the book over to David. David was puzzled, he was in it and so was Regina and Robin. But different stories, sure Regina wanted revenge on Snow for killing Daniel when she was younger but she met Robin and everything changed, she wasn't hateful anymore, they'd gotten married. This book showed them giving up Emma as a baby. This showed Killian with a hook for a hand. Pinocchio and Red. But their stories were the same.

"Wow someone sure has an imagination." Snow smiled trying to brush it off but it sent a chill down her spin, why would someone write this?

"Neal." A young woman said. He smiled cheekily and handed the book back to her. "I told you not to take things that don't belong to you."

"Sorry." Neal said looking down.

"What is that?" David asked, the woman was startled.

"Spill it Belle." Snow said getting out of Belle.

"Rumple had it. When I ran away from that horrible man, I stole it. This could've happened. Everything." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Snow said.

"Rumple trained Regina but lost her to Tink when she told her about Robin. If Regina didn't go into the tavern to meet him, all of the things in the book would've happened. You would've lost Emma for so long." Belle explained. Snow looked down into her hands.

"I guess we should thank Regina then." She said hugging Neal, would they even have Neal? **(AN: LOL YES.) **Belle nodded.

"Sorry for such a downer but Neal took it from my room." Belle said.

"No lying Neal." Snow said.

"Just like your Mom, stealing things and running." Charming laughed. Belle smiled happily.

"I'll go put this away." She brought her shoulders up and tucked her head down turning to leave.

"Thank you Belle." Snow said. Belle nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED! I will delete later, just thought it was funny. Sorry for my humor! <strong>

Some one pushed passed Belle and into their room. It was a young girl with brown hair and eyes.

"KILLIAN AND EMMA DID THE DOOOOOO AHHHH! OTP! #CAPTAINSWAN." Then she fell to the floor in a puddle of sobs. "My otp..." She threw a magic bean on the floor and rolled into the green portal whisking back to her home, in front of her magic mirror called a laptop with fanfiction open.

* * *

><p>"That was brilliant love." Killian breathed.<p>

"It was the best ever." Emma nodded holding his body close to hers.

"I love you." They both said at the same time and they kissed for the millionth time.


End file.
